


Snake in the Den

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [42]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Murder, Banishment, Elf Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being an elf, hiding in Rohan, and when Theodred becomes injured in battle, you sneak into the palace and heal him, saving his life, much to Grima Wormtongue’s displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snake in the Den

News of Prince Theodred’s return was mere whispers. No one had seen him ride in, nor was his horse in the stables. But Prince Eomer, Princess Eowyn, and the others had not been seen. Nor had word been sent from his father on if the man had returned from battle or not.

You had spent hours worrying over whether he would return or not. And your hours of wondering had found no answers. It was word of Prince Eomer’s banishment that sprung you into action. You dressed lightly, so as to keep you quick on your feet, and donned a cloak that covered  not only your ears, but concealed your face. It would not do to be remembered if something were to go wrong.

You managed to get into the palace easily enough through the servants entrance and made yourself busy with the linens, grabbing a pile of those freshly folded and carried them meaningfully up the stairs, avoiding eye contact as you did your best to find the Prince of Rohan’s chambers.

There were not many rooms to pick from, and so finding his proved to be less difficult than you first believed. But when you did, the sight was more awful than you planned. He was alone, which you found odd, and he was working up quite a sweat atop the covers. The fire was dim, and the room had a slight chill to it. A fever.

You dropped the linens, not caring much for them anymore, and rushed to his side, sitting carefully on the side of the bed and caressing his cheek. He was burning, and thin. Much too thin.

“Come back to me,” you murmured, your hand sweeping through his muddy and blood soaked hair. Your touch was delicate, but you could not help but worry that you were causing more pain than the gesture was worth. It meant nothing to the man you had risked your safety to save.

“You care for him deeply.”

You sucked in a sharp breath, jerking your hand back and rising to your feet, in an effort to distance yourself as much as possible from the prince. A lame excuse as to why you were in the Prince’s chambers in the first place could not come to mind. The many you had carefully planned out before you had set out on your quest were forgotten. “Lady Eowyn-”

“Eowyn,” she corrected, the door shutting tightly behind her. She dropped her gaze to the prince and strode forward until she was kneeling at his side much like you had, only she was on the opposite side of the bed. “He is like Eomer and I’s elder brother,” she spoke to you quietly, and you could hardly hear the words. You stepped closer and knelt down as well, watching as she laced her fingers with Theodred’s own. “He has raised us just as much as his father has, has taught us what it is we know. Has loved us as a brother should. I cannot bear to part from him, not after my true brother has been banished.”

The news of Eomer’s banishment had been what had sent you to the palace. If Eowyn expected you to be surprised with the inside information, you were not. You had observed enough the last few years.

“You do not wish for him to die, either, or you would not have risked so much to see so little.” Eowyn’s gaze met your eyes, and she stared at you a moment. “I am afraid I do not know your name, nor who you are. Theodred must have kept you a closely guarded secret. We all know how little Grima cares for our safety and security. It was likely for a good reason.”

“We have met but twice,” you spoke after a moment of hesitation. “He knows who I am and where I come from. That I had to run for my safety, and he promised that he would allow me to stay, when he became king. We all have seen Theoden, and he does not look to the health he was just last autumn.” You let out a shuddering breath as your eyes closed. “We care for one another as a friend would, though I would be lying if I did not admit that I care for him as more than that as well. I have watched him turn into a strong rider, and a skilled swordsman.”

“And who are you?” Eowyn asked, curiosity coloring her voice.

You hesitated, not because you did not trust her, but because you did not think it was a safe place to say. But you had no choice. To deny the princess’s request would make you suspicious. “Y/N. I fled from my native city in the Gray Havens, hundreds of miles from here.” You dropped your gaze to Theodred, your hand reaching to clutch his clammy own. He was warm, more so than he should have been, which told you that he had an infection. “I am an elf, forced into hiding to hide from those who are looking for me.”

“Who is looking for you?” You did not say. And Eowyn did not push.

“He is ill,” you said quietly. “If the fever does not take him, the infection will. He does not have long.”

Eowyn closed her eyes, as if the words were a blow to her. In many ways, it was. Just as it was to you. “I have heard tales of elf magic, fables when I was a child… Is it possible that there is a way to cure him?”

You hesitated. “It would take great skill and the proper ingredients. Neither I possess.”

“Love is will enough to ensure it to the end,” Eowyn spoke, and there was a newfound conviction to her voice. “Can you?”

Oh, how you wished you could. “I can only promise to try,” you admitted. “But I cannot guarantee that it would work.”

“Then I will get the ingredients you need.”

“Kingsfoil,” the answer was immediate. And despite the hope you felt, you did not show it on your face. You did not have that much hope that you could save this man. You were weak, and he was too far gone for even you to reach into his consciousness.

Eowyn rose. “I will find it.”

She left, shutting the door behind her and you could hear her footsteps fading, memorizing the pattern should you be approached by someone that was not her. Then you would truly need to hide. You could not get so lost in your thoughts again. You rose so that you could sit on the bed, clutching his hand tightly with both of your own, and leaned over him for some signs of life that he was not showing. Anything was better than the deathly stillness he possessed. “Theodred,” you murmured. “Please do not leave. There is so much evil here, that it is more dangerous to have you gone. So much danger that I fear you will succumb to it.”

As you released his hand, leaning over him to give him a soft kiss to the forehead, you smelled it. The putrid scent of death – the scent of poison. It was on his lips, and as you gently touched them with your finger, the scent transferred onto them, and you could see that it was a murky green color.

Theodred had not just fallen ill while falling in battle… he had been poisoned to ensure he would not wake. The revelation made you breathe double time and you rose from the bed, wiping the poison from your finger onto your dirty skirts, and you glanced around the room desperately. You were not sure how long ago he had been given the poison, but you were certain that it had been soon. Soon enough that it had not yet absorbed into his skin. Which meant there was time.

You found an empty chamber pot and grabbed it quickly, before rushing over to Theodred, doing your best to keep quiet, and placed it beside him, before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him onto his side. It was the best position you could do with just yourself tending to him.

“I am sorry, meleth nin,” you murmured. You grimaced as you stuck your finger into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex, and quickly pulled the chamber pot into the projection site, just as he began to spew out the poison. You could only tell because of the green tint the bile had. When you heard fast footsteps you glanced towards the door worriedly, hoping it had the same pattern as Eowyn’s. You were not relieved to find it did, but just worried that perhaps the kingsfoil she found would not be enough.

When she took site of the retching prince, she looked extremely alarmed. “Has he gotten worse?”

“He’s been poisoned. The kingsfoil?” The woman held up a handful of fresh weeds, and you sighed in relief. It was plenty. More than plenty.

“Hold him,” you instructed. And she quickly traded places with you. You made sure the latch on the door was in place before you began to tear away at the root, pulling the weed apart in your hands before you approached a bowl of water that had been placed on the side table to help quell his fever. A remedy of men that never seemed to quite work. “Do not let him move. He must stay still.”

Eowyn agreed with a nod and you quickly placed the kingsfoil over his heart, and closed your eyes as you began to murmur the ancient words of your people. The ancient words that had healed so many wounded in the past, you could only hope the grace of the Valar would save one more. Just one.

As you felt the magic give its last spurt from you, you retracted your hands from over Theodred’s heart and were hesitant as you brushed the sweaty hair from out of his face, trying your best to see if his breathing has picked up. The relief you felt when you realized it had could not be put into words.

“It worked,” you whispered to Eowyn.

“Will he wake?”

Her question was answered as Theodred’s eyes began to open, and a groan caused your heart to skip a beat. When his eyes finally focused, they were on you, and he blinked rapidly. “Y-Y/N?”

“Sit still,” you encouraged with a warm smile. “You are still not well enough.” He glanced to his right and spotted Eowyn and he gave her a tired smile.

“Sister, you look so full of sorrow-”

“I am so happy that you are awake,” she interrupted. “Do not worry over me. Worry for getting better.”

“What happened?”

You had not heard the full story yourself, and Eowyn seemed intent on answering. “You and your riders were attacked by Orcs, and Eomer came upon you… they all feared you dead, and when you returned, you were recovering your strength, but you had suddenly take a turn for the worst and… oh, Theodred, if it were not for Y/N, you would have surely died!”

Not realizing you were still holding his hand, he squeezed it tightly, making you flush. “Thank you… Though there is an awful taste in my mouth.”

“You were poisoned,” you murmured. “I do not know by whom, but … it is someone here. It was fresh when I snuck in.”

Theodred frowned, and Eowyn seemed lost in thought. “But that’s not possible. The only people allowed into this room are Grima and myself.” Grima. Just the name of the snake made you feel cold. Eowyn seemed to understand almost immediately after she said the man’s name.

“Grima did this? What has happened to my father…? Why has he not cast that man aside?”

“Grima has complete control over him,” Eowyn said sadly. “I am sorry.”

“I must see him-”

“You are not well-”

Theodred did not listen. And he pushed himself to his feet, perhaps a little too soon as he swayed, causing you to catch him. He leaned heavily into you, a burden your elven strength could bear, but did not request to sit down. “If Grima Wormtongue is trying to kill you, Theodred, then it is best not to anger him.”

“I will anger him by being alive. It will make no difference.” It was one of the things, in the short time you had known Theodred, that you had admired. He was determined, and he was brave, even if he was too weak to stand on his own. “And I will drive him from this kingdom, so that he will never see the light of day in Rohan again.”

“You are in no condition,” you countered, and he did not protest. Instead he gripped you tighter as he tried to straighten. “And I have only healed the poison. I have not healed any of the injuries from the battle Lady Eowyn says you were in.”

“A scuffle with Orcs,” he corrected. You gave a roll of the eyes in amusement. He was just as stubborn as well.

“You should not be straining yourself, Theodred,” Eowyn insisted. “Eomer is no longer here to defend you should Grima grow bold. And I do not know what I would do should he banish you too-”

“Eomer?”

You did not think much about the fact that you would be revealed to the court, or to Grima, but you did your best to help the man you had watched for years down the stairs and into the throne room. It was nearly empty, save for a few guards, and as you helped him onto the even floor, he took the last few steps on his own. Grima, a man you had seen rarely, straightened from beside the king, who looked years beyond his age. And he looked so shocked that it almost sealed his guilt.

“Prince Theodred, you are well!”

“A fact that is not congratulatory to you,” Theodred spoke. And for being nearly on his death bed moments ago, he spoke with a firm voice. “You, the one who had sought to have me killed!”

“And just who have you been listening to? That daft girl that lives here? She is merely upset by her brother’s betraying actions-”

“No one,” Theodred cut in sharply, “has betrayed Rohan but you.” You watched as Theodred swayed slightly, but he caught himself with a change in his stance, so that he was more balanced.

“How did you do it?”

Theodred’s small glance back to you was so noticeable that you could not help but wince. “Seize her!” Grima’s command was met with the rushing of footsteps behind you and you gasped as you were roughly grabbed by the arms and brought forward.

“Let go of her,” Theodred ordered. “She has done no wrong, but to save my life.” There was some hesitance in the guards, but Theodred was firm. “Let her go.”

It was more forceful than you would have liked, but you were released, much closer to the snake and the King than you cared to be. In far more attention that you wished. “A witch,” Grima spoke. “Hiding in the shadows to keep from sight. Look at her.”

A guard yanked down the rest of your cloak and you closed your eyes as there was a startled gasp from the second guard behind you. “An elf!”

“She has not only healed me, but has discovered the betrayal,” Theodred spoke. And even you could see that he was beginning to pale. He would not last long standing. He was no doubt exhausted and this would only overexert him. “Poison mere hours ago. Given to me.”

“That’s impossible, no one is allowed into those rooms.” Theodred gave the guard a look that did not dare be argued.

“Then she poisoned you and then healed you, telling you these lies so that you would think it was me!” Grima cried. The king began to murmur something and Grima immediately was at his mouth, his ear close to listen. A sickening grin curled his lips. “The King has ordered her to be sent to the cells, until morning. It is there that she will be sentenced for the conspiracy of murder for the Prince, and deceiving the crown-”

“What?” the words burst out of you in absolute disbelief. “I would never-”

“Father, please, she did not-”

“Uncle, please-”

“And you…” Grima sneered at Eowyn. “How do I know you did not aid her by sneaking her into the palace?”

Eowyn glared at Grima. “You are nothing but a snake. She has done nothing but heal him of his illness. Just minutes ago, he could not even wake, but now he is standing amongst us and talking. It is a miracle, not a condemnation!”

“Did you guide her into the castle?”

“No, I found her already in Theodred’s room.” You closed your eyes, wincing. Oh, Eowyn.

“And you did not question who she was?”

“Her and Theodred are friends,” Eowyn snapped. Your eyes opened in surprise. And Theodred glanced to you, the worry plain on his face. The worry you had pressed for. You couldn’t be found by those you had betrayed. “Friends do not try to kill one another.”

“Then you are as naive as the child you are,” Grima spat. “Take the elf to the cells-”

“No,” Theodred spoke firmly. “If it is my life she intends to take, then it will be me that takes her to the cells to her death.” Grima sneered at the prince. “She is no friend of mine. My sister believes the words the woman told her, but they were false.”

What in the world was Theodred doing? You were suddenly grabbed by him, but instead of dragging you along, he more of used you for support as you were guided a few steps away. And then there was a murmur, so quiet you could barely hear it. “I want you to scare him. Do something that makes him fear you enough to leave you alone.”

“That’s what made me have to leave the Grey Havens-”

“Trust me.”

You did. The words came from your mouth in a low murmur and soon they were loud enough to be a speaking voice, echoing in the silent hall. And when the grounds began to shake you did not cease, not until you heard Grima speak. “Make her stop!”

You turned slowly, and Theodred’s grip on your arm relaxed slightly. “I could kill you easily, Wormtongue. Just as I could have killed Prince Theodred. But I did not. Why would I kill someone that I see as worth more than you? You… well, I don’t know if I’d waste my powers on you or not.”

Wormtongue let out a hiss. “That disrespect.”

“Let her go to live in the village, as she was. And she will not bother us again. We will station extra guards around the castle so that she does not sneak in once more.” Theodred’s proposal was not disagreed upon. And you were almost grateful. “She could be helpful in keeping us protected from orcs, should they stray close.”

Grima growled. “And then when she has done that, she’ll finish her job with you.”

Eowyn watched apologetically as you were guided out of the room by guards that were not the prince, and she stepped towards Theodred, tucking his arm close. The prince’s eyes followed you out the door with a promise that he would not sit idle any longer. Grima would go, and things would change.

And he would do his best to keep you from being found.


	2. Eagle's Nest

The presence of another elf in the city was enough to make you stand in your cell. The dirty skirts had not been changed for the few days you had been first exposed, but you had no doubt that the royals did not care for that.

You could feel it.

At first, you feared that you had been found. That your simple display of power - a rare sort that stemmed from the earth and not the stars - had been enough to echo in Middle Earth - to call him. But the presence you sensed was not old - not as old as you had been expecting. It was younger elf magic, and of the different sort. But familiar in a way. You could not place it. Wondering if your distance from the elven world stunted your senses, you could not tell whether you needed to leave at once, or relax and wait for it to pass.

Your companion noticed your level of attention elsewhere, and your sudden movement. “Is something the matter, Y/N?” You stared up, towards where the throne room was. Listening to footsteps echo of guards and people alike.

“An elf,” you spoke to Theodred. You glanced to the young prince. “An elf has arrived.”

He took in your wary expression, and rose as well. “Are you in danger?”

“I do not know,” you confided. “I have never not known. I am too far from my world to know immediately the danger I am in, and yet too close to an enemy to know if they are truly such.” The apple fell from your hand as your elf ears picked up a scuffle. “There is a fight.”

Theodred reached for the sword at his waist, standing from his seat in the wooden chair placed outside of your cell. “With my father?”

“I-I can’t tell.”

“Are you stronger than them?”

“They’re young. Likely,” you admitted. Theodred’s bruises looked almost faded in this light, and you glanced to him. “What are you thinking?” Your tone was curious as he glanced down the hall, debating whether he should go up to defend his father, or stay here to protect you.

“You’re coming with me.” You understood why he asked immediately. For you to use magic twice … to use that magic twice, would surely lead your enemies to you. Theodred was moving to the cell, and he inspected the lock, before his sword suddenly clashed against it. You jumped, but when the door sprung free, he took your hand. “Come.”

The familiarity between the pair of you had only begun after your imprisonment. He would come down into the dungeon multiple times a day, every day thus far, with a basket of food for you to eat and a single cloth item. At first, he had begun with a blanket, and then worked his way to the gown that was still folded neatly in the basket at the base of the cell. You had not even been given a chance to change into something fresh.

But the feel of his hand around your own, pulling you instead of you providing support for him, was improvement to his health. But he was nowhere near battle ready. A guard protested as soon as he spotted you.

“Quite frankly, I am taking her wherever I please,” Theodred retorted. “By my authority.” The guard shut his protest up. You were brought to a familiar staircase, the very same that you had been led down roughly by guards, until you were caged. Only, now the journey was to freedom. Or… to your enemy. You were not sure which would greet you.

There was no sounds of fighting as you reached the throne room, Theodred keeping his own body well in front of your own as he pulled you along. But the sight that greeted you was not what you had expected. Theoden was back to his normal hue, younger in years than he had been just days before. And the elf standing just behind Mithrandir, only Mithrandir was dressed in clean robes, was not one you had ever seen, but had features you would never forget. Eowyn, knelt at Theoden’s feet, glanced up at your sudden arrival - as if the human girl could sense you.

You pulled from Theodred’s grasp, stepping forward and drawing attention to yourself. “Thranduilion,” you spoke, your voice a mere whisper, but the elf heard you. He turned sharply, and you could see just how much he resembled his father.

The silver hair of the kings of Mirkwood, and the brilliant gray eyes. The very eyes you had given the ellon’s father. His eyes showed recognition, which confirmed everything you already suspected. “Grandmother?” he asked.

You released a breath, easing back a step. You could not help the rise of panic that rose in your chest. An elf - a Mirkwood elf - was here. And that meant only one thing. He was back. Your eyes darted to Gandalf the Grey, now White, looking the same as he always had, but as if the years have not been kind. Looking as though he had the day you had run from your kingdom, for fear of those who would follow.

The ellon took a step forward, but suddenly Theodred was there, his sword clutched tightly in his hand, standing beside you. “Do not step any closer,” he warned. “She has warned me of the threat your kind pose.” The dark haired man came to the elf’s defense, reaching for the sword at his own waist.

“Aragorn,” there was a murmur of warning from the elf.

“Legolas,” Mithrandir spoke calmly. “Stand back a moment.” Gandalf glanced to you. “My Queen… It has been many years since we have last seen one another.”

“No one thinks to look for an elf in the middle of man’s lands,” you spoke calmly. “No enemies think to look for their obsession in the middle of a territory forgotten.” Gandalf conceded with a tilt of his head. Your eyes darted to the boy. Legolas. That is what he was named? It was fitting. You stepped forward, touching Theodred’s arm. “They are not an enemy,” you spoke quietly to him. “At least, not that I know of yet. But family, and friends.”

“You know them?” Theodred asked quietly, his head tilted so that only you were intended to hear. He met your eyes briefly, before glancing back to Legolas. He did not trust him, which was well enough. You did not trust anyone.

“It is a complicated story.”

“Our enemy is your enemy,” Gandalf spoke. He held your gaze, and your stomach coiled in fear as the wizened wizard continued. “We are on a journey to destroy the One Ring.”

“That’s impossible,” you breathed. “The One Ring has vanished millennia ago-”

“The creature has escaped from Mirkwood.” You showed no recognition of what he spoke. “Gollum was captured by your son, broken to give information on the Lord Sauron.” You sucked in a sharp breath at the name, as if it would bring him here at that very moment. Theodred glanced to you in alarm, worried that you were harmed in some unforeseen way, but you glanced away from Gandalf, and to the doors of the throne room. “He is back, my Lady. He has returned nearly a century ago.”

“His army…” You glanced once more to Gandalf, your jaw clenched. “The same?”

“Stronger.”

He would never stop. But interrupting the conversation you had spent centuries fearing, was the king of this realm. Theoden. “What is this you speak of? Who is this? Theodred?”

Theodred glanced to you, as if seeking permission. But it was no use to keep hidden anymore. Nothing could hide you. No matter how many men knew the truth. You gave a small nod of your head, signalling that he was free to reveal anything he felt necessary.

“This is Y/N,” Theodred spoke calmly. You kept your gaze down, even when King Theoden approached you. “She has taken refuge in Rohan, forced to flee her home. She’s an elf, hiding as a woman to disguise herself from those that seek her.”

“She saved Theodred’s life,” Eowyn spoke up. You glanced to the woman in surprise. “I was there, I watched her free the poison from Theodred’s body, and heal him with a power that is unlike any I have ever seen.” Your eyes flickered from Eowyn to Theoden, the king. He was staring at you, as if he did not believe the tales his niece spoke of. “Grima poisoned Theodred after he fell in battle. She knew and she risked her life to save him, only for Grima to accuse her of the attempted murder and send her to the dungeons. She did nothing wrong-”

“Is this true?” Even though Theodred confirmed what his cousin said, Theoden’s eyes stared at you. Waiting for your answer.

“My name is Y/N, Dowager Queen to the Elven-Kingdom of Mirkwood,” you answered after a moment of hesitation. “I came to Rohan a little under a year ago, disguising myself as man. I tend to the cotton with the other women, spinning it into thread for weaving. It is where I have found a place.” He looked you over, taking in the filth and mud that coated you since you had been sent to the dungeons. And the silver blonde hair that was matted. You usually kept it hidden beneath a cloak, or braided in the style Rohan women wore. Now it was loose, and did little to help you with your claim.

But he believed you, because he fell at your feet and kneeled. “I am in your debt, Lady Y/N.” Your eyebrows rose in surprise. He… he need not kneel for you, and you tried to tell him so, but he would not move. “For saving my son, I can think of no greater thanks than extending the hospitality of my kingdom to you for the time being.”

“You’re kind,” you said finally. “Thank you.” He remained on the floor for a minute more, before he stood. And then he turned towards the blonde elf in the room. Then he glanced to Gandalf and another, a dark haired man you only knew was named Aragorn. “What is your business in Rohan?”

“Our traveling companions were taken, by an Uruk-Hai pack.” You glanced to Theodred as he looked to you for an answer. But you did not know anything about what they spoke. Just the creatures. “Two hobbits.”

“Aye, just a wee bit taller than me.” A fourth voice belonged to a creature that was hidden from your view. A dwarf. You fought the curling of your lips. The dwarves and your kingdom did not have a good history.

“And to plead with you to evacuate your city. Uruk-Hai are coming and they will stop at nothing to destroy your kingdom, and every last person murdered,” Aragorn spoke.

“Perhaps we should discuss this over dinner,” Eowyn spoke suddenly, sensing a heightened tension. “Allow everyone to clean up and wash off the journeys. And allow Y/N to clean herself from the cells in which Grima had sent her.”

Theoden sighed, and when he turned to you, you met his gaze. “You know of the enemy they speak of?”

“Yes,” you said quietly. “More than most, My Lord.”

“Very well,” Theoden spoke. He glanced to his niece. “Take her to your chambers, and see if you can spare a gown until one can be found for her.” You did not need such hospitality, you could survive wearing anything. Eowyn was already nodding in agreement and moving to you, tucking your arm with her own. “It is my sincerest apologies that you were so mistreated in my kingdom.”

“Dark forces, King Theoden, have a way of changing everything,” Mithrandir said. “Dark forces indeed,” he agreed, with himself. “Saruman himself seizing possession of a body.” Saruman? The name sounded so familiar, yet it had been years since you last thought of why. “A dark evil that even I would never think of exploring.”

“Dinner,” Theoden stated at last. “Theodred, escort these men to the guest chambers so that they may be welcomed properly. Aragorn and Legolas, I’m sure, would enjoy a moment to relax, and Gandalf the White…”

“Yes, my King,” Theodred said immediately. He glanced to you, but you were already being turned and guided away by Eowyn.

Her room was much like the chambers that you had snuck into just a few days prior, only with light gold fabrics and rose colored gowns draped over a chair. More feminine in that regards. She selected one for you, asking your opinion, before she set it on the bed. “You may use whatever it is you need. I will have rose water brought to you.” You gave a smile in thanks. “Theodred means well, Y/N.” You knew, Theodred had a noble heart.

“As do you.”

She gave a considering nod. “Perhaps. But I don’t know what it is like to leave everyone you love,” she admitted. “I don’t know what it’s like to have no home but one you do not truly belong to.” She reached for your hand. “You care for him a great deal. You would not have risked so much if you did not.”

“I could not let him die.” And you could not explain why you had to save him, why you had thrown all of your precautions to the wind for him. But you had. It was not right.

“Why did you choose Rohan?” Eowyn asked curiously.

“The same reason as everyone. It’s in a wonderful position in Middle Earth. Near the center of all, and with passages to all I could ever need to flee to.”

The blonde woman nodded carefully. “I’ll leave you to dress. I’ll see you at dinner, Y/N… thank you for saving my cousin.”

“I would do it again.” And Valar help you, you would. Eowyn squeezed your hands, tightly, before she released you, moving to the door. “Lady Eowyn.” She paused at the door, glancing back to you. “When I leave, Theodred cannot go with me. It is not safe.”

“My Lady, he will not-”

“Make sure he does not follow,” you requested. It was a request that she could not keep, you knew. She had no power over Theodred. But she could convince him any way - through any reminding of other agendas. “I can take care of myself, I have for a while now.”

“With all due respect, my Lady… you don’t have to now.” She gave a light smile at the end, before she was sealed away on the other side of the door. You pondered her words for a moment, but shook your head. Humans were so stubborn… so- You sighed, before moving towards the bed to change. You were in need of it.

* * *

A light knock sounded at the door, causing you to turn away from the looking glass and let the comb drop onto the vanity. Your dull senses could not decipher who it was, and you had been so distracted in trying to untangle the knots, that you could not listen to a step pattern. You straightened, rising from your seat. “Come in.”

The door opened after a second longer and you saw Theodred, looking uneasy. But as soon as he laid eyes on you, that nervousness vanished and he looked you over. “You look well, my Lady.”

You glanced to the gown that Eowyn had loaned you. A cream and golden corded gown that was not much different from what many elves had worn long ago. “Eowyn was kind to lend it to me. I’m afraid all I have in my bag are a few faded tunics and …” You hesitated, glancing up. “It was kind of her,” you settled for.

“Your hair is… it suits you.” Your hair. Still it was not how you had hoped it would be, but the soft waves were visible, and it was not a dirty mess. And the rose water that Eowyn’s chambermaid had brought by helped wash out the grime. It was shining still, as it dried. “I did not know it was so long.” You gave a small smile, glancing up to him. “I was wondering if we could talk before dinner… just for a moment.”

You knew the questions that were coming. How could you not? The ellon, Legolas, had already told the court exactly who you were. A grandmother now. You did not feel so old, yet you were older than even the keep you were standing in. Nodding to Theodred, the door closed partially, but not fully, to allow for privacy, but not to suggest anything untoward. You moved to the vanity, taking the comb and sliding it through a tough knot that was hiding in your mane. You could see him in the mirror, watching closely.

“You were married.”

You glanced away from Theodred, ashamed. Ashamed, because of how your heart stuttered with the reminder, and with the pain in his voice. “Thousands of years ago, my husband was Oropher, King of the Greenwood Forest, now Mirkwood.” He knew the name. You could sense the way his body tensed in surprise. “Thousands of years ago, I came to know another - someone we all trusted as a friend. Someone we thought an ally.” Your voice grew bitter. “He deceived us. He grew obsessed with the thought of me. Of possessing me like an object. Once his intentions became known, it was too late. He was too powerful to defeat. But he was banished, and with no army, he fled.”

You chanced a glance to Theodred, seeing that he was struggling to understand. “Then why are you here? Why not with your husband?”

You let out a shaking breath, gripping the brush tightly, your knuckles turning white. “A thousand years ago, my husband rode out to battle. To defeat Mairon, a being of most evil power. Oropher was slain in battle, and when word reached me in Mirkwood… sitting on his thrown in his absence, watching my son take on his duties until he was supposed to return, when the remnants of the army returned…. I knew Mairon would stop at nothing until he had me. Even if it meant conquering all of Middle Earth in the process. Even if it meant killing everyone I loved.” You turned, facing Theodred. And the man with dark hair and shining eyes frowned. Yet his eyes… The swirling blue that was so familiar yet you knew it could not be the same. “The War of the Wrath.”

He released a startled gasp. “That was because of you?”

“It was fought for many, many different reasons, for many, many thousands of years, yes. Because of the evil he was doing, and the lengths he was going. I would not submit to his power. I would never give in.” Your voice was tense, and strong as you spoke. You stepped towards Theodred, holding his gaze, begging him to understand. “So in the dark of night, a year after my son Thranduil had been coronated, acclimated to ruling, I fled. He was threatening our borders, if I did not, he would have killed my entire family. I could not… I could not deny that they were in danger because of me. If I fled, if no one knew where I was, they would be safe. Word would spread of my disappearance, maybe even reach him and he’d learn they knew nothing of where I’d gone.” Theodred nodded carefully, understanding. “I went to Lothlorien first, for a few centuries, and then to Rivendell. Finally, I settled in the Grey Havens, where I was safe and forgotten. Almost all of my kind had vacated that settlement, so I did not fear anyone turning on me.”

“But you were discovered,” Theodred guessed.

You nodded, tears in your eyes. And your voice shook, but you tried to keep it steady. “He’s always had servants of evil, but I did not think him back. I knew of his demise when it happened - you do not return from the dead. But he made an exception. An orc pack, but not orcs… something new.” You set the brush down before stepping towards him. “Uruk-Hai is what they’re called. Hundreds of them spread across the countryside, coming to the Grey Havens and I knew I was their target. I knew I was found. I ran before they could find me, and this was the first settlement I came upon out of their path. Hundreds to thousands died just so they could find me.”

“So your enemy… is one none of us have a chance of fighting.”

“No,” you said. The honesty was sharp and Theodred winced. “The only one to ever defeat him is the ancestor of the man in the throne room.” You swallowed. “I left everything I ever cared for, to keep him from finding me. Legolas… I have never even known him.” You took Theodred’s hands, searching his eyes for any emotion to help you decipher what it is he thought. “I am sorry for all of the pain I may have caused in deceiving you. But some secrets were best left untold.”

His grip tightened, which comforted you. “He will never touch you,” Theodred swore. “Even if it takes all of Middle Earth to stop him, he will be stopped.”

You gave him a watery smile, moved at his bravery. At his sincerity. “You’re a good man, Theodred. And you will make an even more wonderful king.” Your hand lifted to touch his cheek, his eyes and yours meeting. “Forgive me for lying to you.”

“I forgive you,” Theodred spoke easily. “Do not leave in the night, as you have done before. The countryside is not safe to travel, for anyone. And if you fall into the wrong hands-”

“Nothing will stop him,” you agreed. He leaned towards you, and your breath hitched before you met his lips for a kiss. It was searing, and foreign, but everything you desired. Your arms pulled him closer, to your height, and you felt his own hands grip your waist. But you pulled away, your heart making the agonizing decision for you even though you did not want to. “Stop,” you whispered. Your eyes dropped to the hand that fell against his chest. “We cannot do this-”

“And why not?”

He did not seem bothered by your interruption. You forced yourself back from him, hoping the distance would clear your head. “I cannot. Elven … elven marriage is different from yours. It’s for eternity, it’s unable to be broken, even in death.” Tears glinted in your eyes as you glanced up to him. He was understanding what you said. “I can’t deny what I feel, how hard I feel it. I am drawn to you, Theodred, and it is wrong of me to be so, but I can’t stop.”

“Then don’t,” Theodred murmured. He reached for you again, but you shook your head, your hands leaving him. “Y/N, we have only known each other for … for a little while, but already I feel years between us-”

“I can’t. If I break my vow, I will… I will not be allowed into Valinor, I will never pass on. A vow is sacred in my world, to break it… I can’t, Theodred.” You could not even look at him any longer, your eyes closing as you clutched your hands in front of you.

“I have not offended you, Y/N, have I?” His voice sounded as though he doubted himself, and his shoulders tensed as he awaited your response.

“No,” you breathed, desperately. The word almost came out like a sob, tearing into your throat. He sounded so confused, and lost. And like he was desperately trying to understand, but he still could not deny what he felt. What you both felt. “No, you have not. It’s not you, I swear.” Theodred gave a small nod, before he offered an arm. The silence as he waited was what made you glance up, and then he gave a smile, as if offering peace. Offering no more of that talk for the time being. “I’ll escort you to dinner. I am sure they are waiting. And you must be hungry.” You could only agree.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Theodred insisted. “No, I should not have pressed.” You took his arm, tucking into his side. “You still look radiant.”

“I haven’t worn such nice clothing in a very long time.” Your other hand spread across the brocade of the cream gown. “Your father is kind.”

“You’re a Queen.” As Theodred opened the door, he continued. “Why could you not even say you were a queen?” It was a mused question, spoken almost to himself, but also intended for you to answer.

“An elf is found by the prince of the kingdom of Rohan, spinning thread. And she is not even supposed to be there. And she can’t say where she’s from, in case someone overheard - in case there were spies watching. He has eyes everywhere.” You watched where you stepped, following him down the stairs. “If I had said I was a queen, once, long ago, what would you have done? Told your father? Brought attention to me?”

“I … I don’t know.” You nodded, as though it proved everything. And you kept even pace even when the banquet hall came into view. “But I would have done whatever it took to protect you.”

“You are valiant and brave, Theodred. But no one can protect me anymore. He is too strong, he has mastered even death.”

“How was he defeated before?”

“By a man by the name of Isildur.”

“If man can do it once, why not again?” You chanced a glance up to see Theodred’s jaw set in determination. “You will leave. You always planned it. I will go with you.”

“No,” you said firmly. “Your duty lies with your kingdom-”

“I care nothing for my duty. It would be no greater honor than to protect an elven queen from her enemies.” As the group of visitors came into view, his voice dropped. “I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I owe you my life.” He paused, turning to face you, and your arm fell to your waist, where you clutched your fingers tightly. Theodred spoke with nothing but sincerity.

“I refuse to let this be how you repay a debt,” you said. His blue eyes were like a storm as they stared at you.

“And I refuse to let it be paid any other way.” You knew he would not back down. “Let me protect you, be a sworn arm of defense. A sworn sword by your side until this evil is done.” You shook your head, your head dropping to your hands before glancing to the banquet table. Legolas, Gandalf, and Isildur’s heir were already seated, but the dwarf was being helped to his seat. Theodred reached for your arm, grasping it gently, and drawing your attention away from the guests. “Y/N, I can think of nothing else to help you.”

Your heart clenched painfully. Stepping out of his grasp, you glanced up to the imploring eyes of the man you had found yourself caring for. He was begging you with anything he could promise. “I can’t ask that of you.”

“Then, don’t ask.”

“Theodred, no. You will not leave Rohan to ride somewhere with me.” Your voice was firm, yet still quiet. “I will not take you from your family.”

“Yet you can leave yours?”

“He’s not coming to keep you,” you returned simply. “He was coming to keep me. And he would have killed my family. He will kill you.”

“I think he’s already tried,” Theodred spoke as a matter of fact. You jumped at the thought. Why would he ever think that? “The poison. My father’s possession… It’s all too coincidental.” You frowned, your mind racing. No, Sauron could not have suspected you were here. He would have been here by now.

“Dinner,” you said suddenly. You took his arm. “Please, dinner and then we’ll talk.”

“And you won’t leave without a guard.”

You said nothing, instead taking the last few steps needed to draw Gandalf’s attention. “Lady Y/N,” he greeted warmly. Eowyn and Theoden were seated already, you could see, at the other end of the table. “You look as though the stars have never stopped shining.”

You dipped your head in greeted. “Mithrandir.” Theodred released your arm before pulling your seat out for you. You dipped your head once more in thanks and sat.

“You say Orcs are approaching,” Theoden spoke once Theodred sat. “How are you certain?”

“The Uruk-Hai have been riding this way since we reached the valley,” Aragorn spoke. “They have taken our friends, and we suspect Isengard is the key.”

“Isengard,” Theodred spoke slowly. “The wizarding city?”

“Saruman is in league with Sauron,” Gandalf spoke, glancing to you as he said it.

“And he is the one that had hold over my body?”

“Yes, that could see and hear everything in Rohan.” You froze. Your stomach churned. If Saruman was Sauron’s servant, and could see and hear all… and you had been presented right to the king himself… he knew you were here. And if he knew you were here… You lifted your gaze, staring across the table to Gandalf, watching you in return.

_He knows I am here._

Gandalf tilted his head, so marginally that you would not have noticed if you had not been watching. _Yes_.

_These Uruk-Hai… they are coming for me._

_Perhaps, I cannot say for certain. You know why Rohan would be needed in his campaign._

You swallowed, and you glanced to Theodred, seeing him deep in the discussion between Theoden, Legolas, and Aragorn. _They will all die if they do not seek shelter. You must do whatever it takes to make sure they leave._

_Theoden is a stubborn man. He will not flee._

_Make him._ You glanced up as food was suddenly placed in front of you, breaking your conversation of thought. Chicken, and greens. Everyone had the same. _How strong is he?_

 _Strong enough for an army, not strong enough on his own._ It meant you had a chance. If you could leave before the army arrived… hide before they could find you, then you’d have some chance at remaining unseen.

“You must leave,” you spoke once you began to pay attention to the Rohan king’s conversation again. “Forgive me, for speaking out of turn, but if you do not seek the help of a stronghold - of Helm’s Deep, as you were saying, everyone here will die.”

“There is a chance that this army will pass my kingdom. I will not put my people in unnecessary risk,” Theoden said simply.

“And so all of the children? The women? The fathers and the grandfathers? The priests? Your son and niece? You? They will die?” Theoden glanced away from you. “You must leave. You have no idea what his army can do.”

“His army. The one you’re fleeing from. The reason why you’re here? How do I not know that they are not being led here because of you-”

“They probably are,” you agreed politely, your tone warm, but your expression anything but. “Or they’re not. They will burn this village, and everyone inside. You must listen to me.”

“I don’t even know you,” Theoden spoke. “I just know you’re an elf, one that infiltrated my borders and has hidden amongst my people, putting them in unimaginable danger.” You glanced away from Theoden’s gaze, catching Legolas’s eyes in the process of glancing back down to your plate. “If anyone should leave, it will be you.”

“Then I will go with her.” Theodred’s voice spoke so suddenly, and naturally, that it was as if he was expecting his father’s ultimatum.

“No.” You glanced up to Theoden. “You’re right. This is my fault. I have been running from Mairon for thousands of years. He knew I was here, no doubt, for a while. Days, weeks… months. He’s seen me here. In your head. He knew I was here, has always known. I was fool to think it safe here. But if he wanted me, right now, his army would have been here much sooner, and without warning.” Theoden looked surprised. “I don’t know why he’s hesitating. But my guess is that he wants to capture me himself. He knows I am stronger than many members of his army. But I’m not stronger than him.”

“So all of this, for a sour relationship,” Theoden spoke cruelly.

“Uncle,” Eowyn said quietly. “She’s right. We need to leave.”

“They aren’t after me, Theoden, King. They want your kingdom, your little village. Because of where it sits. It’s why I chose it. It is the same reason an eagle chooses where to place its nest. It sits in the middle of Middle Earth, with access to all of the lands. The Shire, Rivendell, Lorien, Mirkwood… anywhere you wish to go, you must cross this valley, or the mountains. Most choose the valley. All armies choose the valley. And what he desperately want to crush? Every army that can have the potential to defeat him. From here, I could flee anywhere I wanted. The Northern Wastes, the southern seas.”

You showed him exactly why you were Queen, exactly why the King of the Greenwood forest had chosen you as his bride. “Thousands have died because of me, and because he wanted me. But your city won’t be on my hands. It takes months for an army to march from the Shire to here. Weeks for an army to go from Isengard to here. This army, that’s coming here, was mobilized long before he even knew for certain I was here. Before his eyes saw me in your mind, because you were so weak to let him in.” Theoden looked alarmed that you would have the audacity to say such a thing. “I have spent millennia hiding from him, and I will likely spend millenia more, but I know that the moment I let any of his evil touch me… I have lost.”

Theoden took a deep breath, and straightened in his chair. “Why?” You showed him your confusion. “Why run?”

“You don’t understand who he is,” you said, your voice tense as you tried to keep from raising your voice. “What he has done to himself to get his power. He is no Maiar, no elf, no human. He’s a monster.” Hands gripping the edge of the table, you continued. “I ran because I wanted to protect my people, my family. I ran because I could only imagine what would happen to me. I ran because I was scared. And I am not ashamed of that. I am not ashamed of how my fear made me act. I’m not ashamed of the people I saved because of it. Only for the beings that died.” You held Theoden’s gaze, daring him to object. “So I’ll ask you again, nicely. Leave before your people die. Don’t let your fear cripple you.”

“Uncle,” Eowyn tried once more. “If you do not leave, at least give the people a choice. They deserve as much.” She glanced to you, before turning back to her uncle. “I will lead them to Helm’s Deep. I know the way. With Eomer gone, it is the best we can do-”

“And why not me?” Theodred asked. But he did not sound offended, just curious as to what Eowyn was thinking. You had to admit, you were curious as well.

“Because you will either choose to stay here, or despite her protests, go with Lady Y/N.” Your curious gaze instantly turned into a warning look. As if begging her not to give Theodred any more illusions. “Or, find Eomer.” Theodred looked as though he couldn’t deny her way of thinking. “I know how to wield a sword.”

“I will go with you,” Aragorn spoke quietly. “Assist in any way I can.”

“As will I,” Legolas agreed.

“Aye, and I,” the dwarf spoke.

You glanced to Theoden, waiting for his response.

“We will not leave.”

That was it then. The meal was finished in futile attempts by Gandalf, and then silence. As soon as the last of the scraps were gone from Theoden’s plate, he rose. And left the room without a single word.

“I will talk to the village, get who I can out,” Eowyn spoke. “They will listen to me, and keep it quiet so as not to cause a panic.”

“You will only anger him,” Theodred sighed.

“I do not intend to stay here to find out if I do or not,” Eowyn said. You glanced to Gandalf, and then to Legolas.

“Perhaps we should let him sleep on it first,” Aragorn suggested. “Give him a chance to change his mind.”

Eowyn gave a small nod, sighing quietly. “You’re right.” She stood suddenly. “Come, I’ll show you to your rooms.” Her eyes darted to you once more. “Lady Y/N, you as well.” You held back a smile of amusement, but tilted your head to Theodred in goodnight.

“I will escort Lady Y/N to her room,” Theodred spoke, as he, too, rose. “I wish to talk more about the enemy with her. Learn all I can.” Eowyn stared at her cousin for a while, before giving a bright smile to Aragorn.

“Then it is just us. Goodnight, Lady Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Eowyn,” you said, watching her leave. As soon as their footsteps faded, Theodred spoke.

“You are leaving.”

“Soon, I will see what your uncle’s decision is first.” It was easy to say, and easy for him to believe. There was no reason to think you lying. You had never lied to him before. “But I am tired.” You hoped his knowledge of elves was limited. “I would very much like to rest before tomorrow. Something tells me it will be a long day.”

“Of course.” Theodred offered an arm, but you gave a smile.

“You need not escort me everywhere, Prince Theodred. I am content walking beside you.” His arm dropped. You were not sure if you could control your heart if you touched him any more. “What is it you wished to ask?” you questioned as he began his guide through the castle to your room.

“It was mostly whether or not you are alright. My father is harsh.”

“He is scared.”

“This… Mairon,” Theodred said, clearing his throat. “He scares you?”

You nodded carefully. “More than anything. And he knows that.”

“So he will keep chasing you across the earth?”

“There is only one place he cannot find me. And I have not felt threatened enough to go there. No one knows of it, not even him.” Theodred glanced to you, frowning. “But I know that one day, it will be my last resort. That one day, it will be all I have left to go to.”

“Why did you not take your family and go there?”

You smiled softly, memories drifting in your mind as you thought of the only safe haven in Middle Earth that you could trust. “Because I couldn’t leave my people to die. He needed to know I was not there. He needed to know I was not alone. And… if I had left? With my family? Had fled with no regard for my people? I would have destroyed the legacy, taken away a stable ruling family, after already they had lost too much.”

Theodred paused outside of a door, which suggested that it was your room for the time being. He gave a small chuckle, and faced you. “I can see why he wants you so badly.” You frowned. “You’re strong, and you know even greatest sacrifices will save those you love.” Glancing away, he placed a hand on your door handle, before his hand fell to his side. Limply. “Let me ride with you.”

“I can’t,” you said quietly. “You need to stay with your father, Eowyn… you have many things that need tending to here. With the Uruk-Hai coming, your people are more important than me.”

“Than your own life?” Theodred returned.

“What happened in Eowyn’s room… it was wrong. It should not have happened-”

“Because you are eternally bound,” Theodred finished.

“Exactly,” you said quietly, watching as his eyes closed. Like he was praying. “You cannot help me, Theodred.”

“I hope in the morning, like my father, you will change your mind.” You watched as he reached for your hand, lifting it to his mouth to place a soft kiss against your knuckles. Your blood felt like fire, and the heat seemed to spread up your arm. His hands closed around your own, and he released a pained breath. “I pray you will.”

“Theodred…” You should not have done it. But you pulled your hand free, stepping close enough to him to reach for his neck. The kiss was gentle, and longer than the one earlier that day. The fire was still traveling down your arm, but now a new fire was originating at your lips, and your other hand. From him. But the kiss was a parting promise - to keep him safe. You did not understand your heart yourself. You had not felt this way so strongly or fiercely in over a thousand years.

Theodred seemed to understand how delicately fragile the kiss was. Because he did not even reach to touch you, for fear of startling you. That did not mean he was unresponsive. He kissed you back with an intensity that made your lips burn. The fire was falling into your throat, drowning you. Devouring you. You pulled away, unsure of how much time had passed, but knowing it was too long.

“I suppose that should not have happened either.” He was not bitter. Just resigned.

Your hands shook at your side, and you pressed them against your hips to make sure he did not notice. “No,” you agreed softly. “But I wanted it to.” You straightened. “Goodnight, Theodred.”

“Goodnight… Y/N.” He bowed in parting, and you watched him walk away. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, his footsteps fading to nothing, you steeled yourself. It had to be done.

You gathered the skirts in your hands, and took your shoes off, placing the wooden heeled monstrosities neatly against the door of the room you were to stay. You only hoped Eowyn would forgive you.

And then you ran, taking the same servant’s entrance that had landed you in this nest, until you reached the stables. The horses did not start with your presence, and you walked among them quickly, trying to find one that would suit your needs - long distance travel. Selecting one, you did not so much as pause before you readied a horse and charged out of the gate, the guards too surprised to so much as try and stop you. With the wide expanse of Rohan at your disposal, you looked to the stars for guidance.

Hair billowing behind you, you made for the one place that was safe. The last place you had. Where no one living knew to find you, and only one that was long since passed had guaranteed to you.


End file.
